youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Vizen Jicoolz
So Vizen always likes to turn on her mate (ZZZZZZZZ) by washing him like ze lil pup he is. She is very fat when she gets prego. Other than that fixen is very fit and has potential to have a six pack (unsure). Vizen had voory much funola when she was being a cruel botch and murdering pups. Being a yung un in ze jicools Vizen was born into the Jicools. Her mother was A MOOO, and her father was a roving male named GOODINI. Vizenn's mozzer, had a sexy litter of cows and chickens. Her siblings were Jason Mandela, SNORT, LOLLLLLOO, SOZZ. Zome of dem died but ofcoz (no shit sherlock). As sibling poopy relationships began to fart in, Vizzoon wasnt as badass as her fellow fartrixes, sooooo she was the anus of the litter. Another tradgedy struck when in fall, Vizen's mozzer A MOO went to cow land. That shattered Vizen's sibling's hearts, but Vizen was fed up with her mother's shit so she didnt give a fuck. Tensions rose in the pack when A MOO died, all the greedy botchezz started booping each other to be the MAMA OF COWS. Finally Opera won cuz she opera'd so loud wolves got scared, she didnt have a special anus for Vizen's litter. Vizen was constantly constipated cuz she knew that opera would scream into her ear. Vizen was so scared she didnt boop anyone. Vizen had developed a anus hate for Sophie cuz she kept showing signs of ear screaming, but it had lasted for much longer than it would actually scream. They often fought for who would scream louder. As the two began to become more competetive, Vizen began to show bolder ass holes. Vixen, usually the ninja boopist, suddenly became a opera diva viva. Opera only wanted her screams to be the best, so she screamed into vizen's ear anuses so hard that Vizen poopd herself and farted herself off. Life as a FOREVER ALONE As Vizen finally adjusted to being forever alone, she became a hot slut in a bikini for the first time. However she wasnt thirsty enough. She did not want truble with the mafias. She left poops on the edges of pack soup plates. She soon stumbled upon a large mafia nigga collection called the Yung Uns, and she immediately tried to join. However, the MAMMY COW, Caution, wasn't too pleased that Vizen was hotter than her. Caution botched vizen avai, Ash wasnt so heppeh cuz he knew vizen was horny... HE WANTED TO GET LAID BUT OFCOZ. After being chased off,' Vizen was gonna turn into a soup.' Soon VERY SOON Vizen, although still horny and sexy, decided she would seriously turn into soup. She was digging into a stoned piece of bacon when a slut from the YUNG UNS, Ze Zirtsty Whore. Ze Zirtsty Whore acted aggressively for her share of the kill, Vizen wasn't very soupy at first. Ze Zirtsty Whore continued to show more acts of slutility, but hesitated and Vixen caught on to this. Ze Zirtsty Whore continued to try and fart on Vizen, however, she knew of the botchyness Ze Zirtsty Whore did, but left not wanting to be a rotten sandwich. Soon she caught sight of two mates across the creek, and the female of the pair wasn't too thrilled to see Vizen. They were the forming pack called the Rooscools Peckk. The dominate female became a slutist, scenting Vizen's strong in-heat scent. She immediately majicked Vizen into soup. But Vizen took out her le wand and deflected the soup spell and ran off in time not to become voldemort. 'Vizen ran, using her gym time to run fast. She glanced at voldemort behind her, his flabs slowed him down. Vizen stoel her ass into safety. In her freedom Vizen booped into a russian named wolfeh. He was decomposed, yet she didn't feel like turning him into a soup, so he didn't show any towards her. They both wanted to get laid, but were too shy. They started to poke each other FLIRT A LIRTING. Soon Yukan got too turned on and decided to get woogly boogly. He got laid tonight. The Start of a New Life Vizen ze slutso was getting sooo fat cuz she was much prego. She found a ninja hideout to vomit her pups into.After living in their ninja hide out the two soups were more tomato flavoured (Two soups aka YUKOON and VIZEENNN). As Vizen was going back to her territory and some ketchup off her she realised the creatures she vomitted were not fat enough. She killed them cuz of that, AND ATE EM LIKE BISCOTOOS. Once upon a time, she encountered the PAPA PIRATOO of the Rooscoolz mafiazzz, 'Zara the clothing shop. Seeing the slut in his pizzaria shop Zara the clothing shop quickly followed her. He was more curious, he didnt feel like turning her into a fork to shove up his ass, Her ass turned him on. Vizen was terrified, cuz of his very big boner. In her heat rish vizen threw herself into a bush, monseur bush hugged her very hard and she was stuck. She thought she was going to get raped by Zara the clothing shop. But Zara the clothing shop just talked with monseur bush and monseur bush let go. Vizen called Zara the clothing shop her hero and he started to bemore woogly boogly Vizen felt like a moooshy pizza but also a fresh taco, a tasty mixzz. As the pack was greeting Vizen, Houston did not like how Vizen smelled like a decomposing cat. The two females got into a violent fight, and Vizen choked Houston with her cat smell. She established herself as the AMAMA COWERA without any more protestors with gas bombs, and decided to chase off Houston just in case houston got on strike???? Seeing Rihanna's vomit, Vizen decided to adopt the vomits. Later mating season came like a horse without shoes. Vizen was very horny. So she decided to poke Zara the clothing shop to see if his clothes were availible for her to wear. They were, they fit her size. The two got very woogly boogly and soon Vizen was wearing clothes and prego. Later Houston and Dougal met up like secret ninjas. However, Zara the clothing shop were too busy testing clothes. While Vizen got stuck in a shirt a bunch of yung uns came. Vizen didn't want extra ketchup so she tooted off while Zara the clothing shop slapped the yung uns with slippers. ~THIS BIO WAS CUT SHORT CUZ EH TOOO LONG AND IM LAZY LIKE THAT ~ AURORA Category:Funny Bios